All that Glitters
by The Tiff
Summary: 15 years ago Elizabeth Conner was murdered. On her birthday, she awakens, to help protect her youngest niece, Wendy Graves, from her evil ex boyfriend, Jason Wells, from kidnapping her the day before her wedding.
1. My Temporary Death

It was a hot humid summer night in 1998 when I died. My friends and I were going to Salem, Ohio, a suburb of Akron. I grew up in Salem, graduated from Salem High School in 1984, my mom and dad live here, in a small addition, my sister lives across the street from my parents with her husband, and two kids, a 6-year-old daughter who is too smart for her own good, and a 2-year-old son who is something special. I never married or had kids myself, by my choice, but I love these two, in fact, all three of my nieces and my one nephew, like my own kids. Anyway more about me, my name is Elizabeth Conner, and for some reason I am about to go on an amazing journey, that some people would say is impossible, but it is very much possible. I stare out the window of Hexe's van, there is a crow on the side of the road, beautiful jet black crow with red eyes. Before I know it, Hexe is giggling hysterically, not unlike a mad scientist in one of the earlier horror films. The van comes to a screeching halt, on an abandoned corner of the empty road. Lugner, Hexe's brother stands up "Hexe, Stop you don't have to do this" _Do what?_ I think to myself, as the door to the van screeches open. Hexe, mustering amazing strength for the beanpole of a woman she is, picks me up like I am no more than a baby and throws me out of the van, Oskyldig, Hexe's 9-year-old son, waves at me with a tear in his eye. _Why is Oskyldig crying? _I ask myself, as I stand up and try to walk home, a green truck, not unlike Hexe's ex husbands, drives by, yes, yes it is Handslanger, I try to flag him down to give me a ride, he gives me the bird and hits me with his truck, I fly and land in the back of his bed, the blow of the fall knocking the tailgate open and slide out onto the road. I can't move, and am laying on the road, next thing I know a station wagon is on top of me. Everything first goes white, then goes black


	2. Rebirth

I have awakened in a dark, tight place. The air reeks of a rotten smell. I notice that there is a door above my head, and push up, hearing rocks and dirt hit the soil above me and seeing a bit of light as the door has opened, I crawl out of the hole in the ground. The crow, from the night with Hexe in the van is sitting on my tombstone. It's been decorated as well, for my birthday. So it is September 10th, but of what year? The crow leads me to the place I died, a green cross is in the grass where I landed that fateful night. I stand there for a few minutes in disbelief, then in a few minutes a car, looking a lot like a cross between the batmobile and Kit in knight rider drives by and I get a look at myself in the black shiny body of the car. My face is pale from where the exhaust pipe burned me, and my lips are black, in a permanent smile, and there are lines on my eyes, I look rather like a harlequin jester. I know one thing, I'm hungry, and there is only one thing I want, my mom's home cooking. I head down the road to my mom's house, hoping she is home and has cooked something.

When I have reached mom and dad's house, I knock, I'm disappointed to see that the doorknocker I got them for Christmas the year before I died is gone, but it's okay. Mom answers the door, and about turns white. "ELIZABETH!" She says my name like a stranger's name. On the couch is my neice, Wendy, all grown up and beautiful like her mother, smiling as she and my other two neices Misty, Ashely, and my cousin Leeanne sit and work on what looks to be flower bouquets. No, Wendy can't possibly be old enough to be getting married, can she? I ask my mom what year it is, and am shocked to learn that 15 years have passed since my death. Mom busies herself in the kitchen, rather like a woman who just saw a ghost.

She wraps hot dogs in bread dough to make pigs in a blanket, and Wendy stands and walks to the kitchen to help her, by setting the table. As mom calls us all to dinner, dad walks in. Dad hasn't changed at all, that's for sure, still a tall, strong man with broad shoulders who looks even bigger and stronger standing in the door frame followed by two of the cutest dogs I have ever seen in my life. As we sit down to eat, Wendy fills me in on what has happened. Misty has just graduated from dental school and has her own office in Akron, Ashely is getting married in a couple months to a marine, who personally Wendy couldn't care less is engaged and getting married the upcoming weekend to her middle school love, my nephew Rusty is a senior this year and is considering proposing to his girlfriend at her reception, which Wendy couldn't be happier about. My sister Jolene is now the head cook at the local middle school, my brother in law Puck, is now the manager of a factory, my brother Allen has lost his wife not even 2 years after my death to a stroke, my other brother William is married to his girlfriend Samara and has two more children a boy named Chris and a girl named Lacie. As I finish eating, my crow claws at my shoulder and digs "OW!" I yell as it scratches. He leads me away, I bid them all goodbye as I walk ou the front door.


	3. Demise Of Hexe

I am guided all the way to Cincinatti, to Hexe's new house. I knock on her door, and she answers in her robe and slippers and a facial mask, her black hair in soup cans. "I bet you don't remember me, huh?" I ask her as I light a cigarette "I was the woman you killed fifteen years ago" I sit there and smoke as Hexe turns pale and stammers, I put my cigarette out in her open hand and throw her through the glass stereo case, hearing her shrill witchlike scream as she landed on the silver stereo and exploded with the electrical heard sirens and ran to the backdoor and escaped just as I heard the sirens. 


End file.
